


In Which Louis Is Ill But Turned On Too

by middlefingersup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlefingersup/pseuds/middlefingersup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt fill.</p><p>Louis is ill and doesn't want Harry to touch him for fear of him getting sick too so Harry has to get creative with ways to help Louis get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Louis Is Ill But Turned On Too

Louis is shaking, sweat soaking through the back of his shirt and into the blankets. He’s fever-hot and somewhat delirious but that’s not the worst. He’s also half hard in his sweatpants, too tired and achy to do anything about it.

The boys had a rare night off but Louis wasn’t feeling too good so he stayed back, insisting to Harry that he was fine and he should _go enjoy yourself I’m okay I promise._

As it turns out Louis wasn’t just feeling a little under the weather, he’s got a temperature sky-high, switching between burning up and shivering with cold flushes. Louis would call Paul (he should call Paul) but he’s too stubborn and prideful to let anyone other than Harry see him in this vulnerable state. It’s a downfall. 

It rolls around to half past two in the morning when Louis finally hears a card swipe through the device on the hotel door. 

“Lou baby.” Harry murmurs, fumbling to get his shoes off in the dark while still being quiet in case Louis is asleep. 

“Ha-ar-arry-“

Louis’ voice is cracked and shaky. 

“Oh my god baby I’m turning the light on okay?” 

When Harry flicks the switch he sees Louis curled up all tiny under the covers, fringe plastered to his forehead with sweat, shivering and clutching to the soaking blankets. He looks so young and Harry thinks back to their first tour, the first time Louis got ill when he was away from home and Harry had called his mum and tried to help him.

(He hadn’t really helped him much at all but Louis didn’t tell him that because Harry had been so worried, bringing him tea and tucking him in bed.)

He looks eighteen again. 

“Oh Lou.” 

Harry sits on the edge of the bed and goes to press his palm to Louis’ forehead (burninghotfire) but Louis swats his hand away half-heartedly.

“No yo-ou’ll get sick too.” 

Louis chokes down a groan as he accidentally brushes his elbow against his dick in an attempt to get his arm back under the covers. He wants nothing else right now other than slow cuddling sex with Harry, tucked into his arms as they move together; much like they do when they’re exhausted from performing but the overwhelming want for each other is too strong to ignore. He might be younger but Harry is bigger, Harry is safety, Harry is home. 

“Hey, alright. Come on let’s get you cleaned up. Hang on a minute baby.”

Harry goes to soothe a hand over Louis’ back but the look he gets from the older boy is enough to make him stop and just blow him a kiss before he steps into the ensuite to run a bath. He makes sure the water is lukewarm (never cold like Louis’ mum told him the first time) and puts a little soap in until the water is bubbly and deep enough.

He slips off his shirt as he goes back into the room, peeling the covers back off Louis and instantly noticing the slight tent in his sweats. 

“Lou are you-?”

“Yeah.” Louis groans, eyes screwed shut.

“Let me-“

“No.” Louis murmurs, pushing himself up so he’s sitting. “Don’t want you to get sick.” 

He rubs at his eyes with his fists and Harry bites his cheek. Even when he’s ill Harry still thinks Louis looks like an angel but then again Louis is Harry’s entire _world_ , he’d think he was gorgeous no matter what.

Louis is insistent that he can make it into the bath himself and Harry struggles to just watch as he stumbles into the bathroom, fighting the urge to just gather Louis up into his arms. 

One thing Harry had learned is that Louis is very prideful. Harry found that out one day when Louis broke under the pressure, all the stress of taking all of the scolding’s from management because he was protecting Harry from the things they were saying. 

(Harry had yelled at him when he found out and they’d had their first proper fight, Louis completely breaking when Harry started to cry and it turned out Harry had been naïve to think that Louis was the impenetrable force he thought he was.)

Harry knows that if he tries to help Louis he’ll just refuse and probably lock the door behind him. 

Harry finds some spare bed sheets in the closet and changes the bed so it’s clean and fresh again instead of hot and sweat-soaked.

Louis lets Harry wash his hair, relaxes back into the water as the ache begins to dissipate from his muscles. He starts to feel a bit better, the cool water helping to bring his body temperature back down a bit. 

When Harry drains the water he notices Louis is still a little bit hard. 

“Lou you’re st-“

“I know.”

Harry pauses for a second and then he gets an idea.

“I wanna try something okay?” Louis pauses but nods, a little bit sleepy from his bath.“Sit back… Yeah… Little further.” 

Louis scoots back against the edge of tub, his legs falling open. Harry’s tongue darts out to wet his lips as he bites down on the bottom one, nibbling as he takes in the sight. It’s not very often Louis is this laid back when he’s so vulnerable and it makes Harry’s eyes darken with lust. 

Harry reaches up and grabs the shower faucet, turning it on medium before making sure the water isn’t too hot.

“Haz wh-“

“Just trust me.” Louis nods, teeth clamping down onto his lip. “Touch yourself.” Harry murmurs as he leans over the side of the tub. 

Louis reaches down and wraps a little hand around his cock, fingers moving slowly as he watches Harry with wide eyes, jaw slack.

“Fuck.” Harry breathes. “I’m gonna do something now; tell me if you don’t like it okay?”

Louis nods again and Harry has to take a few seconds to compose himself because Louis is never this submissive, usually fighting Harry for dominance (and usually winning), and it has Harry hard in his skin-tight jeans. 

Harry moves the shower head down between Louis’ legs, angling it slightly and Louis nearly hits the ceiling as the water sprays against his balls. The sound that seems to tear itself from Louis’ throat is so deep and primal that Harry’s hand nearly slips. Louis can’t control the noises that fall from his lips as he squirms against the wet plastic of the tub, the sensation of the water against his balls so intense that he can’t decide whether he wants to move towards or away from it. Instead he just squeezes his hand around the base of his dick for a few seconds, eyes clamped tight shut and mouth wide open. 

When his eyes slide open again Harry is right _there_ , gaze smoldering. 

“Don’t stop moving your hand.” Harry murmurs. 

Louis swallows hard but carries on with his movements, stroking himself as Harry watches. When Harry shifts the angle of the shower head just slightly Louis moans. Harry’s never managed to get Louis to be this responsive before and he wonders how far he can push it. 

Louis’ eyes widen when Harry presses the index finger of his other hand against Louis’ hole, only water helping the slide as he eases his finger in. Louis whines low in the back of his throat, his face flushed both from the overload of sensations and his fever. 

Harry barely gets his second finger in before he catches Louis’ prostate and he’s gone, Louis’s head knocking back against the tiles of the wall as he comes over his fist and stomach with a breathy groan. 

“Jesus Christ.” Harry whispers as Louis squeezes tight around his fingers. 

He carefully pulls them out and hurries to turn the shower down a bit as Louis breathes hard, coming down from his orgasm. He slides down a little, seemingly boneless and fluid as his head lolls to the side. 

Harry carefully cleans Louis off and he’s practically asleep by the time Harry wraps him in a fluffy towel and lifts him out of the tub. He’s a dead weight in Harry’s arms and, even though Louis is pretty heavy because he’s an armful of sleeping boy, Harry’s tempted to just stand there and look at him because he looks pretty perfect. 

“Bed.” Louis mumbles, lips barely forming around the syllables he’s so out of it. “Stop staring at me creep.”

Harry laughs and carries him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> (it would be nice to get some feedback y'know since my last fic has over 2000 views and not a single comment like i never ~ask~ for comments or anything but i hate putting stuff out there and not knowing what people think about it)


End file.
